


Finally Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Academy Awards - Fandom, Actor RPF, Leonardo DiCaprio RPF, Miscellaneous Inanimate Objects, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Academy Awards, Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Object Insertion, Other, POV Inanimate Object, Painplay, Past Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, You are an Oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Leonardo DiCaprio's Oscar. The little tease that's cockblocked him...five times before, wasn't it?</p><p>He's finally got ahold of you. And he will make sure you never leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Mine

You and Leo hadn't spoke since that night.

Even the morning after, you still couldn't believe where you were sitting, what had happened the night before...you were sure it would never happen.

It took the man getting almost mauled by a bear for it to finally happen, but alas, it had finally occurred.

Leonardo DiCaprio won his Oscar. The Internet cheered and applauded (though slightly disappointed they had to give up their long-running meme), and Leo gave his speech with a big goofy smile on his face.

No one was thinking about what you'd have to go through.

The pain Leo would bring to you in return for all you'd done to him.

You could hardly blame him. You'd played with his heart five times and gotten away with it.

And you'd never forget that bone-chilling, seductive whisper Leo gave as he put you in the limo, caressing your golden head like a fine IHOP pancake.

_"Sixth time's the charm."_

 

* * *

_This can't be happening._

Leonardo drew his bath, the only time he had to be alone, away from the camera, away from the press, away from it all.

Everything and everyone except for the aroma of the warm water, his cleansing shampoos, and you.

You watched Leonardo undress, terrified yet eager at the same time in a kinda fucked up way. You both knew the sound of the running bath water would drown out any screams you tried to make. No use in trying.

Every inch of Leo was perfect on the outside. However, you were seeing him at his most vulnerable: fully nude. You saw blemishes and scars that he hid from the public eye.

Leo picked you up, giving a disturbing smile as he gave you a closer look at him from head to toe.

"You did this to me," Leo whispered angrily, tightening his grip on you. "Everybody loved  _What's Eating Gilbert Grape?._ Except you, apparently. You gave yourself to  _The Fugitive._ That one I can almost forgive."

Leo's breath became shallow, his tone even angrier. " _The Aviator._ You really fucked me there. Or maybe I fucked myself. It was me against a blind tragedy, after all."

By this point, you were just awaiting your punishment, letting Leo finish his spiel.

" _Blood Diamond._ You can't explain yourself on that one. My performance was spectacular. You were just feeling artsy."

"I snorted coke," Leo began, "out of a prostitute's asshole. To try to please you. I told the press it was vitamin D powder, but we both knew the truth, didn't we?"

You did.

"You couldn't help yourself anymore, could you?" Leo asked. "I can't believe the Kids' Choice Award caved before you."

Leo grabbed your golden legs, licking them passionately.

"Let's stop dwelling on the past and get down to business, shall we?" Leo flirted, a 'come hither' look in his eyes. "None of this is important anymore. What is important is that every inch of you belongs to me. And I will make sure you never forget that."

Without any further hesitation, Leo sat you on the side of his bathtub and climbed in. Setting his iPod in the window and placing it on shuffle, it began playing Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do".

Leo laughed uproariously. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Spreading his legs, you became closer to Leo than you ever thought possible.

"Love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do," Leo sang along, off-key as fuck as he thrusted you in and out, reminding you of the scene with the crucifix in  _The Exorcist_. Two of your brothers sat on shelves somewhere for that movie and were probably having a better time then you were right now.

You had only been in this world for two months, and you would already be a sex toy for the rest of your waking days.

You should be proud of yourself. It took some of your brothers and sisters years to get this far.


End file.
